


(Mal)Heureuse

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Murder on the Orient Express (2017)
Genre: Crime, F/F, F/M, Family, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Not Incest, Sad, count and countess, i love Helena
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus été véritablement heureuse, plus complètement elle-même.





	(Mal)Heureuse

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient, les œuvres d'inspiration sont à Agatha Christie pour le roman, et Kenneth Branagh pour le film, c'est à lui qu'appartiennent certaines répliques que j'ai directement emprunté au film.

« Helena, je prie pour qu'elle ait enfin une chance, une chance d'être heureuse »

Les paroles de sa mère tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Heureuse, le mot sonnait presque étranger aux oreilles de la comtesse. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus été véritablement heureuse, plus complètement elle-même.

Cinq ans depuis que le monde avait enterré celle qu'elle avait toujours été. Cinq ans depuis qu'elle avait perdu sa grande sœur adorée, sa nièce chérie, et son gentil beau-frère., ainsi que le second enfant qu'ils attendaient. 

« Une chance d'être heureuse ».

La jeune femme lança un bref regard vers l'homme qui se tenait à sa droite, le comte Rudolf Andrenyi, son mari, qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Il était prêt à tout pour elle, et pour la protéger de quiconque s'en prendrait à elle. Elle aurait pu passer des heures à l'admirer danser, lui qui avait été touché par la grâce des anges. 

Elle dévia ensuite la trajectoire de ses yeux et les posa sur celle qui l'avait mise au monde. Linda Arden avait toujours été son modèle, une actrice de talent, une femme qui brillait partout là où elle se rendait, et dont tous les hommes rêvaient d'attirer l'attention. Sa mère l'avait soutenue lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle voulait devenir danseuse classique, elle avait assisté à sa première, même si elle n'était que corps de ballet. A la fin de la représentation, elle l'avait prise dans ses bras, et l'avait félicitée, d'un ton emplit de fierté. Helena avait eu le droit à la même réaction lorsque Linda avait rencontré Rudolf. Elle s'était tournée vers sa fille cadette, et lui avait sourit, d'un sourire chaleureux et sincère, avant de lui dire « je l'aime bien, je suis certaine qu'avec lui tu vas être heureuse ! » Elle ne s'était pas trompée, sept ans plus tard, elle était amoureuse de son mari comme elle l'avait été au premier jour. 

Aujourd'hui tout avait changé, Helena avait peur de tout, elle redoutait de sortir, de rester seule chez eux, des bruits, du silence. Elle était devenue dépendante au barbital, qu'elle consommait en grande quantité, son unique moyen de dormir sans faire de cauchemars, le seul remède contre ses angoisses. Cassetti, lui avait enlevé son innocence et sa joie de vivre. Elle n'avait pas le moindre remord en ce qui concernait la mort de cet être abject, cet assassin ! Sa mère avait eu une détermination sans faille lorsqu'elle avait décidé de réunir des personnes qui avaient aimé et admiré les Armstrong afin de régler son compte au meurtrier de Daisy, qui n'était encore qu'une enfant, à cet homme qui avait provoqué l'accouchement prématuré de sa mère et du bébé, et qui avait conduit au suicide de monsieur Armstrong. 

Hercule Poirot avait découvert la vérité, il avait mit la lumière sur leur secret à eux treize, et il les fixait comme s'ils étaient les pires monstres de l'histoire. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, et Linda qui était prête à se sacrifier pour eux tous, pour elle, sa dernière fille, celle que tout effrayait. C'était injuste, sa maman n'était pas une criminelle, c'était une femme désespérée qui avait tout perdu par la faute d'un moyen que rien, d'un minable petit escroc, d'un arriviste, d'un cafard et la liste était encore longue...

Elle refusa de ne pas agir, c'était sa mère, celle qui lui avait donné la vie, celle qui lui avait tenu la main lors de ses premiers pas, elle était celle qui avait ri en la regardant faire et raconter des bêtises. C'était également elle qui l'avait encouragé à suivre son rêve de devenir danseuse, celle qui avait accordé à Rudolf sa bénédiction pour l'épouser. Si elle allait en prison, Helena craignait de s'éteindre définitivement. 

La comtesse se leva brusquement, attirant l'attention des autres personnes présentes autour d'elle, elle rassura son époux par un bref sourire. Elle marcha jusqu'à sa mère qui pleurait, sans accorder la moindre œillade à Bouc qui protégeait le détective en les menaçant avec un pistolet. Elle se plaça derrière sa génitrice et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules en signe de soutien. Linda posa les siennes par-dessus, la puisant dans ce geste de la force et du courage.

« Helena, je prie pour qu'elle ait enfin une chance, une chance d'être heureuse »

Cassetti lui avait déjà assez prit, à cause de lui, elle avait d'affreuses angoisses qui lui gâchaient la vie, par sa faute elle était sous traitement, et elle ne savait pas si elle dépasserait son traumatisme et aurait des enfants. La comtesse refusait qu'avec sa mort il lui prenne également sa mère. Par ce geste elle faisait comprendre au détective que s'il désirait inculper sa mère, alors il devrait également la déclarer coupable. 

« Il y avait le bien, il y avait le mal, maintenant il y a vous..., soutint le belge. »

A la façon dont il les scrutait, il avait l'air perdu, déstabilisé par cette enquête et par ces treize personnes qui s'étaient associées pour en supprimer une quatorzième. Helena, tout comme celle qui lui avait donné la vie, ne les considéraient pas comme de mauvais hommes et femmes, au contraire, elles les estimaient comme des âmes nobles qui avaient accepté de les aider à se débarrasser d'un être qui ne méritait plus de vivre, plus depuis cinq ans. 

Elle sentit deux bras capturer sa taille, et n'eut pas à se retourner pour deviner qu'ils appartenaient à son mari. Il ne devait pas apprécier le pistolet que pointait Bouc dans sa direction, et s'était placé de manière à faire obstacle si le responsable de l'orient-express lui tirait dessus. La comtesse était déterminée à changer, cette situation ne pouvait plus continuer, elle ne pouvait plus vivre dans le stress permanent, ni rendre son compagnon inquiet pour un oui ou pour un non, à le mettre toujours sur le qui-vive de crainte qu'elle ait une crise d'angoisse. Helena désirait récupérer son existence, son insouciance, s'il lui en restait un peu, et sa joie de vivre. Elle était fatiguée de dépendre d'un médicament pour être heureuse. 

« La justice a eu sa chance de le juger, et elle l'a laissé filer », pensa-t-elle. 

Ils avaient fait ce qu'il fallait, elle en était convaincue, et personne, pas même ce détective au regard dans le vide, n'avaient le droit de les considérer comme des monstres, de les mettre dans le même panier que l'homme à qui ils avaient prit la vie.

Ils remontèrent tous dans le train qui allait repartir puisque la voie avait été dégagée, dans une ambiance tendue. Ils ignoraient ce qu'allait décider Hercule Poirot, et ils vivaient peut-être leurs derniers instants de liberté. En rentrant dans leur cabine, Helena attrapa toutes ses bouteilles de Barbital, et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Le comte la suivit, et la regarda œuvrer à sa tâche, vider ses flacons de somnifère dans l'évier.

« Helena, tu es sûre de toi ?, lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui mon amour, il est temps que je me reprenne, et prison ou pas, j'ai décidé que je n'aurai plus recours à eux pour affronter mes angoisses, affirma-t-elle déterminée.

-Je te soutiendrai toujours, quoi que tu décides, lui jura-t-il en se plaçant à ses côtés.  
-Je le sais chéri.

-Tu n'iras pas en prison, il ne t'arrivera rien, je ne les laisserai pas faire, promit-il.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, son comte serait toujours là pour la défendre, tout comme elle serait toujours là pour le protéger de lui-même. Les dernières gouttes du liquide qui avait été sa drogue ces cinq dernières années, disparurent pour toujours dans l'évier emportant avec elles ses démons. 

-Le diable est mort, je vais être heureuse, et tout ça c'est grâce à ma mère, chuchota-t-elle en lovant sa tête dans le cou de son époux. »

« Une chance d'être heureuse »


End file.
